A história do Sapo e da Minhoca
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: O/s One Shot Pós-Breaking Dawn. Edward e Bella tentam lidar com a terrível fase de "quero todos os bichinhos da rua".


_**A história do Sapo e da Minhoca**_

Outra O/s baseada na mesma realidade de "_**Little Daddy's Princess**_". Todas as minhas O/s de Twilight serão baseadas nessa realidade (inventada por mim) **Pós-Breaking Dawn**. Aqui Renesmee e Ryan estarão um pouco maiores. Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

- Deixa eu ficar com ele! – Renesmee pedia pela milésima vez – Eu prometo que vou cuidar, dar comida, dar banho, brincar, só _por favor_! – Implorou segurando um curioso bichinho que estava inquieto em suas mãos.

- Não – Bella respondeu também pela milésima vez prestando a atenção na massa de pão que ainda amassava – Você pode ficar o dia inteiro perguntando, a resposta ainda é não – Respondeu estranhamente calma. As vezes Bella se perguntava se tinha ganhado algum tipo de transtorno remansado, porque não era normal uma mãe ser tão calma. Ainda mais com uma pré-adolescente que gostava de trazer todos os bichinhos que encontrava pelo caminho.

- Vai deixar o pobrezinho na rua da amargura? – Perguntou fazendo bico.

- Nessie – Bella suspirou – Ele é um sapo.

- E? – Nessie olhou para mãe como se ela tivesse algum retardo mental.

- Ele é um sapo! – Bella respondeu um pouco exasperada – Você não vai trazer em sapo para dentro de casa. Não posso nem imaginar o que essa coisa nojenta pode fazer. Quero ele longe da cozinha!

- Isso é um sim!? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- _NÃO_! – Bella deixou a massa e virou totalmente para Renesmee – Você não vai por um sapo dentro de casa – Falou mais convicta fazendo Renesmee olhar para o chão. Aparentemente, logo, logo lágrimas estariam descendo por ali – fazendo Bella suspirar.

- Filha... Se quer ter um animal de estimação, sabe muito bem que pode. Quando eu e seu pai dizemos que você pode ter qualquer bichinho que quiser, nós nos referimos a _raças_ de cães ou gatos. E não insetos e derivados. – Disse se aproximando mais ainda com uma distância segura, já que lhe apavorava saber que estava a centímetros de um sapo. "_Ugh!"_ Pensou com nojo.

- Não vejo problema nenhum em ter um sapo de estimação – Disse com os olhos brilhando. Não seria difícil Renesmee ter logo o que ela queria naquele ritmo. Ótimo, agora Bella se perguntava o porquê da demora de Edward. Essa discussão seria muito curta com ele ali.

- Ness... – _BINGO_! Bella podia ouvir o carro na garagem. Sua salvação tinha chegado – Resolva com seu pai – Disse dando de ombros e se virando para Renesmee não ver o sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios.

- _MÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!_ – Bella podia ouvir Ryan gritando da garagem e correndo até a cozinha. Sempre que ele gritava por ela de maneira excitada, opção 1°; ele tinha algo muito _daora _para contar ou opção 2°; ele queria mostrar um brinquedo novo que conseguiu fazer o pai comprar fora de hora.

- _Ryan, cuidado com as escadas!_ – Ela podia ouvir Edward um pouco alterado. Obviamente, algo o pequeno tinha aprontado. Assim, claro que ele tropeçou algumas vezes, bateu na quina da mesa de fora e quase deu de cara com a porta de vidro da cozinha. O importante é que ele chegou na cozinha _inteiro_.

- Mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe! – O garoto quicava no mesmo lugar com um copo de plástico cheio de lama na mão – Olha, olha, olha, olha!

- Uau, lama! – Disse fingindo entusiasmo fazendo Ryan revirar os olhos para ela e a encarar feio.

- Tá aqui dentro mamãe.

Bella olhou atentamente para o inofensivo copo de plástico e viu que não tinha nada lá além de lama. Foi quando percebeu algo pequeno se mexendo lá dentro... fazendo-a pular para trás.

- _EDWARD_! – Gritou.

- O que? – Perguntou inocente aparecendo por trás lhe dando outro susto – Te assustei?

- Não mude de assunto! O que é isso que está na mão do Ryan? – Perguntou comendo-o com os olhos.

- Uma minhoca – O garoto quem respondeu.

- Pai! Posso ficar com o Plebeu? – Renesmee pediu logo que viu o pai – sem ligar para a pequena discussão entre ele e a mãe.

- Quem é Plebeu? – Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu precisava dar um nome para ele – Disse mostrando o sapo em suas mãos.

- Nessie, eu não disse que você podia ficar com isso ainda. Não adianta dar a ele um nome – Bella a repreendeu – Ryan, jogue isso lá fora.

- Mas o papai disse que eu podia ficar com ele – Disse olhando para Edward que estava sem fala olhando para Bella.

- Isso quer dizer que posso ficar com o Plebeu? – Renesmee tentou outra vez.

- Nã-.

- Sim – Edward suspirou cortando Bella, e depois a olhou daquela maneira que ele sabia que ela logo desistiria com a teimosia – Vamos discutir isso depois.

- _EBA_! – Renesmee gritou indo para fora da casa. Ryan se aproximou dos pais um pouco hesitante. Quando viu que ele não ia dizer nada, Edward suspirou.

- Eu disse que você podia ficar com ele, Ryan. Por que não vai brincar um pouco lá fora? – Tentou ser o mais gentil possível para tirar as crianças dali de perto. Ele precisava conversar com Bella.

- Tá! – O garoto correu porta a fora com um grande sorriso no rosto – _Nessie! Espera!_

- Qual é o assunto? – Bella perguntou levemente irritada com a interrupção. Ela não tinha gostado de ser interrompida por Edward. Como se ele estivesse privando-a da autoridade que ela tinha com os filhos. Apesar de ela ter planejado deixar Edward resolver aquilo, o fato dele ter posto sua autoridade sem ela falar antes a deixou incomodada.

- Já chegou o _depois_? – Perguntou com um ar inocente. Ele não contava com a raiva em sua voz.

- Já – Respondeu um pouco grossa – algo não-natural – deixando Edward um pouco inseguro. Ele começou a observar bem seu rosto, estava bem claro a raiva em seus olhos. A linha do maxilar e das sobrancelhas denunciava aquilo.

- Está irritada – Aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

- Não, estou contente – Bella revirou os olhos ainda com raiva – Claro que estou irritada! – Grunhiu.

- Seja razoável, Bella – Edward murmurou tentando acalmá-la – Toda semana eles querem trazer algum bichinho para casa. Acho que estamos sendo um pouco ruins em relação a isso.

_- NESSIE! SEGURA SEU SAPO AGORA! – Ryan gritava com raiva. Um baque podia ser ouvido do imenso quintal._

_- A culpa não é minha se você não sabe cuidar das suas minhocas! – Nessie gritava. Algo caiu na piscina naquele momento._

Apesar da gritaria, Edward e Bella estavam tão centrados na discussão que não ouviram a confusão que começava do lado de fora.

- _Bichinhos_ – Bella ridicularizou – São insetos Edward.

- Bom, o sapo é um anfíbio...

- Não estamos discutindo biologia, Edward – Ele não se segurou e riu.

- Qual a graça? - Bella perguntou incrédula.

- Você! - E voltou a rir. Se aproveitando da rendição de Bella se aproximou um pouco, passando seus braços por sua cintura. Bella ainda evitava olhar para seu rosto, olhando para o lado com uma atitude infantil. Pegou seu queixo com uma das mãos e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas é impossível quando eu não entendo o porquê você está irritada comigo.

- Você sabe o porquê.

- Não, eu não sei.

Bella suspirou. Ela sabia que era ridículo estar tão irritada com aquilo, mas se não abrisse logo a boca, Edward não a deixaria em paz até que ela contasse o porquê daquele comportamento.

- É só que... – Respirou fundo para recobrar a coragem – Eu estava quase controlando a situação, e então você chegou já impondo sua opinião.

Bella não estava no controle da situação, e sabia disso. Edward também havia percebido, mas preferiria não tocar no assunto. Aquilo só iria aumentar a discussão.

- Bella, eu não estou tirando sua autoridade como mãe, eu nunca faria isso – Para a vergonha dela, ele havia percebido o que ela queria dizer por trás das palavras.

Se passou alguns segundos de um desagradável silencio até que Edward falou novamente:

- Eu estava apenas te protegendo de uma possível... _catástrofe_ – Ele pensou um pouco sobre a palavra que ele caracterizou. Não era a palavra que ele queria usar para definir sua forma de pensamento, então seria melhor explicar – Nós sempre acabamos dando tudo que eles querem. Achei melhor interferir antes que você dissesse 'sim', assim eles perceberiam que nem sempre poderão ter aquilo que querem e na hora que querem – Aquela revelação fez Bella olhar chocada para ele – Ness está aprendendo a te manipular para ter o que quer, e a mim também - Admitiu um pouco envergonhado – Acho que está na hora de usarmos a psicologia do 'não' e 'sim' entre nós.

Bella não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo tudo. Fazia sentido. Parecia que Edward andava lendo um daqueles livros "Como educar seus filhos mimados". Não sabendo o que dizer, apenas soltou sua curiosidade:

- Quer dizer que eu serei a senhora do 'não' e o senhor do 'sim' e vice-versa? – Edward riu.

- Mais ou menos isso.

_- AHHH NÃO! – Ryan começou a chorar – EU ODEIO VOCÊ E SEU SAPO! – Dessa vez outro barulho de um objeto caindo na piscina foi ouvido. E pelo barulho era um objeto grande. _

_- Olha só o que você fez seu tonto! – Nessie falava alto ._

_- Vo-cccê que me empu-rroooou! – Ryan gritou entre soluços, abrindo um berreiro. _

_- NÃO EMPURREI NINGUÉM! – Nessie gritou e dessa vez começou a chorar violentamente._

Aqueles barulhos altos e o berreiro que eles conheciam muito bem, era difícil de não ser percebido agora. Os dois correram para o quintal e repararam a bagunça que estava.

Uma parte da grande piscina estava com uma mancha marrom, e Ryan estava chegando na pequena escada do canto esquerdo do tobogã para subir. Nessie permanecia chorando sentada enquanto balbuciava coisas como "não empurrei ninguém", "caiu sozinho" e "não quero ficar de castigo".

- O que houve _aqui_? – Bella perguntou histérica indo pegar um Ryan encharcado e vermelho de tanto chorar no canto na piscina.

- O sa-po da Nesss-sie comeu minhas minhocas! - Ryan disse entre soluços – E só porque eu tentei pisar nele, ela jogou meu copo com as outras minhocas na piscina! – E voltou a chorar ainda mais.

- Meu deus, você está encharcado Ryan – Bella murmurou sem prestar a atenção na triste história das minhocas do pequeno. Estava frio. Muito frio. Ryan pegaria um forte resfriado sem dúvida alguma. Pegou-o no colo e o levou para dentro correndo para o banheiro.

Edward apenas observou aquela situação do outro lado da piscina, olhando atentamente Renesmee que continuava sentava e emburrada - ainda chorando. Apesar dos anos estarem passando, era difícil se acostumar coma rapidez com que as coisas aconteciam com as crianças. Uma hora elas estavam brincando e se dando bem, noutra estavam se matando. E aquilo era muito perigoso, o que indicava que nem ele e Bella poderia ficar nem 30 segundos sem tirar os olhos de suas ações. Era tudo muito rápido. Quanto tempo eles conversaram na cozinha? 5 minutos?

A coisa não facilitava muito quando se tem uma criança imperativa de 4 anos e uma encrenqueira de 12.

- Qual o verídico? – Edward se aproximou de Renesmee. Seu tom era tal que ela nem se atreveu a olhar para cima.

- Renesmee, estou falando com você.

- É tudo culpa minha... – Resmungou depois de uns segundos.

- Não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua. Estou querendo saber o que houve – Disse novamente. A cada respiração ficando mais calmo. Era fácil ter a expectativa correta quando sabia que Bella cuidava de Ryan lá em cima, e ele estava de olho em Renesmee ali.

- Qual a diferença? – Respondeu alterada – Você vai me culpar de qualquer jeito.

- A diferença é que eu quero saber o que houve para seu irmão estar _dentro_ da piscina nesse _frio_. E não levante a voz comigo, mocinha!

- Tá vendo!? É sempre minha culpa! – E voltou a chorar.

- Renesmee Carlie, engole esse choro – Edward falou com tamanha autoridade que ela engoliu o choro na hora. Eram poucas vezes que Edward usava aquele tom com ela, e apesar dela saber que fez coisa errada, ficava chateada por dentro pela rigidez repentina do pai. Ela não gostava quando ele usava aquele tom com ela.

- Vou te esperar na sala para conversar, leve o tempo que precisar aí – Disse e saiu de sua visão periférica.

Quando ele dava a ela um tempo, era porque ele queria todas as respostas sem nenhuma enrolação. E ela sabia que era para ela se preparar também. Não era fácil conversar com o pai sabendo que ele estava irritado com ela. Era mais fácil quando a conversa tinha um rumo agradável com direito a risadas e fofocas.

Quinze minutos foram necessários para Nessie conseguir coragem e encarar o _Leão da casa_. Essa analogia a fez rir da própria piada. Era bom rir um pouco para acalmar a si mesma.

Quando chegou na sala, viu que o pai estava sentado no sofá futon cor chumbo a esquerda da escada. Ela tinha duas opções. Sentar ao seu lado, ou sentar-se na grande poltrona de frente com a lareira que ficava ao lado. Ela preferiu a poltrona. Edward esperou ela falar.

- Nós só estávamos brincando – Disse. Olhou para o pai que ainda a encarava esperando por mais – Eu resolvi provocar um pouco, dizendo que o Plebeu poderia comer as minhocas, e ele disse que era mentira. Resolvi zoar com a cara dele e peguei uma minhoca e dei pro Plebeu. Ele ficou com raiva e tentou pisar no Plebeu, então eu o peguei antes do ato, tomei seu copo com as minhocas e taquei na piscina. Ele tentou pegar antes e escorregou lá dentro. Eu não empurrei ele! – Disse a última frase mais alto.

- Só isso? – Perguntou por fim.

- Só – Edward sabia que Renesmee não mentia. Isso também levava em conta que ela era tão péssima em mentir quanto a mãe.

- Bom, não posso culpá-la pelo o que aconteceu. Mas você é mais velha que ele. Deveria cuidar dele, e não judiar. Você o provocou. Já pensou que se não tivesse começado com suas provocações nada disso teria acontecido? – Edward a olhou bem nos olhos – Quando vocês estão na casa de algum amigo ou de um primo brincando, e eu peço para você olhar dele, é isso que você faz?

- Não – Respondeu baixo.

- E por que em casa é diferente? – Renesmee deu de ombros. Nem ela sabia o porquê.

- Viu como eu sempre sou a culpada? – Disse num tom de choro fazendo Edward suspirar.

- Você é impossível – Ele sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação – Não estou te culpando, Renesmee. Nunca te culpei por nada. É você que não entende. Mas, me diga uma coisa – Perguntou com uma curiosa repentina – Eu, alguma vez te culpei por algo?

A pergunta fez a pré-adolescente fazer uma careta. É claro que a resposta era não. Mesmo não admitindo, ela sabia que ela provocava, e usava esse artifício de _'me culpar por tudo'_ para se livrar dos castigos. Mas cada vez que ela crescia, menos esse artifício funcionava.

- Nunca – sussurrou.

- Como? – Edward fingiu que não ouviu.

- Nunca – Disse um pouco mais alto.

- Então, por que pensa assim?

Aquilo era demais. Ela não ia simplesmente soltar seus pensamentos para ele. Ela ainda precisava de suas artimanhas. Resolveu brincar com aquilo.

- Se ainda pudesse ler mentes, essa conversa teria acabado no meu primeiro pensamento.

Edward não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. A intriga acabara.

- Adolescentes.

- Sério? – Perguntou deixando a birra e tristeza de lado – Agora resolveu encarar que sou uma?

- Bom – Suspirou – Daqui 2 meses você vai fazer 13 anos... estou precisando acordar.

Renesmee sabia que literalmente iria fazer 8 anos, mas desde que crescia normalmente desde a mudança, sua idade estava sendo contada com a que transparecia depois daquilo. Saber que o pai finalmente tinha aceitado aquilo a fez sorrir.

Edward levantou seus braços – um convite – e Nessie sem hesitar foi logo para seu canto "protetor" como ela definia desde pequenina.

- Me desculpe – Disse olhando para o carpete vermelho de veludo – Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Você já estava desculpada – Edward riu e beijou sua testa – Mas não é comigo com quem você deve se desculpar.

- Está tudo certo por aqui? – Bella desceu as escadas olhando para Renesmee e depois para Edward – dando-lhes um sorriso indulgente.

- Aham! – Nessie respondeu animada saindo do colo do pai. Subiu as escadas – recebendo um beijo no cabelo da mãe – e foi até o banheiro pedir suas desculpas.

- Banheira? – Perguntou Edward.

- E alguém consegue tirá-lo de lá? – Bella riu se aproximando do marido. Quando sentou-se no braço do sofá, foi puxada para seus braços – sendo aninhada.

- Desculpe por hoje – Suspirou.

- Não, eu quem devo me desculpar. Deveria ter contado meu _plano_ antes de o pôr em prática – Edward respondeu dando-lhe um beijo no ombro fazendo Bella revirar os olhos com a palavra 'plano'.

- Isso soa como algo milaborante.

- E não é? – Os dois riram.

- Acha que é uma boa ideia deixá-los sozinhos lá em cima? – Bella virou para ficar de frente para Edward.

- Bom... – Edward parou de falar quando ouviu um grito agudo de Nessie lá de cima.

Antes mesmo dos dois subirem as pressas no banheiro, Nessie já estava descendo as escadas como um jato gritando "_PLEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU_!".

- Bom – Bella disse depois de um tempo – segurando o corrimão da escada – Pelo menos ela estará ocupada procurando o sapo.

- E Ryan está muito ocupado brincando na banheira – Edward terminou a linha de seus pensamentos. Edward a olhou com cara de expectativa.

- Será uma boa ideia deixá-lo sozinho na banheira? – Bella perguntou chegando no quarto – já tendo sua blusa retirada e tendo Edward descendo seus beijos da garganta para baixo.

- Eu estaria pensando a mesma coisa seu eu não soubesse que ele não tem força para apertar o botão que libera a torneira para ser aberta – Edward respondeu despreocupado agora retirando sua camisa polo.

- O botão que eu sofro para apertar?

- É – Edward riu atrás da sua orelha causando arrepios em Bella.

- Novidade que você exagerou em algo, Sr. Cullen – O provocou puxando seu cinto. Edward a parou deixando-a confusa. Foi até a porta e a trancou.

- Deus me livre se _alguém_ resolve abrir a porta para chorar pelo sapo perdido – Edward murmurou se aproximando de Bella novamente – Então, onde é que estávamos Sra. Cullen?

- Sapos? – Respondeu divertida.

Ela não obteve resposta. E é claro que nem lembrava que esperava por uma quando foi jogada na cama perdendo o foco com os beijos delirantes que recebia por todo o seu corpo.

* * *

Se alguém ficar boiando, tipo: "_Quem é o Ryan?"_ rs, recomendo que leia _**Little Daddy's Princess, **_minha primeira One Shot. Todas as próximas serão baseadas na primeira. Espero por reviews! :D

Link: **LD**/s/9196629/1**LD**/Little-Daddy-s-Princess (não esqueça de remover as letras** LD** para acessar o link)


End file.
